Death's Little Master
by NinjaTurtleGirl1996
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn along with his godparents Sirius and Remus in the walking dead universe. Harry/Carl FemSirius/Remus Magical Harry Potter,Remus and Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Arriving

Harry Potter calmly looked at the veil of Death he turned and looked at Dumbledore Hermione and the Weasley family minus the twins and Bill and Charlie. Fudge said "Do you have any last words?"

Harry smirked and said "I knew this was going to happen death told me so guess what I have left everything I own to the twins and they and Bill and Charlie are gone with the contents of my vaults." He grinned at the looks on their faces and hummed and said "You don't even have to force me into the veil I'll be glad to go after seeing your faces I'm going to Sirius Remus and my parents knowing you thieves will have nothing" he jumped through the veil before Dumbledore could stop him.

A raspy voice whispered "That was quite the show master"

Harrison "I gave them what they wanted my death it was their fault if they didn't like my last will and testament."

Death nodded and Harrison said "Am I going to my parents now?"

Death hummed "You could do that but I would imagine you would like to have a do over with your godparents."

Harrison spun around and said "Remus and Sirius are alive"

Death nodded "When they realized the lies they had been told they decided to be reborn in a new world"

Harrison said "take me to them!"

Death hummed "As you wish master." Harrison felt like he was being pushed out a tight tunnel he screamed in discomfort.

Syria looked at her husband and the veela growled "I hate you Remus!"

The wolf whined "Siri I'm sorry love"

The human doctor said "it's a boy" Syria looked at the caramel skinned infant crying his heart out.

She grinned and said "Hey my baby boy" the baby whined and looked up with grey eyes Syria whimpered "He's beautiful" she rubbed her cheek on his and the baby cooed.

Remus said "He is" and grinned he reached for him Syria handed the newborn to him and grinned up at him Remus kissed the top of her head and said "You know I love you right"

Syria grinned "I guess I love you too."

Remus chuckled and said "Welcome to the world Harrison Vega Lupin."

Syria and Remus were the only ones of their kinds in this world. They knew of their previous lives but they tried not to think about their lives before they focused on their lives now. Syria said "I hate hospitals"

Remus laughed and said "You just had a baby Siri let the doctor's take care of you.''

Syria pouted and mumbled "Yeah, Yeah"

Remus was holding Harrison the infant was staring up at him his eyes got heavy but he forced them open and whined "We aren't going anywhere Harry now sleep your safe here."

Harrison snuggled into his chest and cooed softly and fell asleep "Your ours here our son" kissing the top of his head. Remus looked and Syria was sleeping soundly. Syria was half African American half Japanese here and Remus had tan skin and long blond and brown hair. Syria was a Veela and Remus a werewolf they both kept their magic.

Edited Version


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 2 years later

Syria hummed "Ok Harri come on pup what's up with you Are you sleepy?"

Harrison whined "Not sleepy mommy" Syria shook her head and Harrison said "Death" Syria spun around and looked at the figure in black.

Syria yelped "Remus!" Remus cursed and ran downstairs rubbing his eyes he growled and stood in front of his wife and child.

His eyes glowed amber and he growled "Who are you!"

Harrison cooed "Death!"

He giggled Death chuckled "Yes my master is correct I am Death I have come to warn you about what's going to happen in 8 years."

Syria frowned "What's going to happen."

Death said "The dead are going to start eating the living I won't have any control over it, it's not my doing it's fate's doing."

Syria said "Ok let me think this through we leave one dangerous place and end up in another one" she placed Harrison in his bassinet and paced back and forth.

Death grunted "I won't allow my master to be in danger that includes you two your his parents I'm going to make you immune to the virus and I'm warning you so you can stock up on supplies."

Remus and Syria looked at Death and Remus said "Thank you Death" together.

Death nodded and walked over to his master and said "I will be with you master" Harrison was sleeping Death disappeared.

Syria said "That was so creepy"

Remus laughed softly and said "He is Death love" he picked up their pup and Harrison snuggled into his arms.

Syria mumbled "I want to keep him with us tonight Remmy" Remus nodded they went upstairs to their bedroom.

A month later

Harrison sat in his mommy's arms watching Remus look at RV's Syria was being stared at by the guys there she was used to being stared at it came with being a Veela. She sighed and Harrison sighed like her and Syria giggled "Your very funny." Harrison grumbled and hung out of the baby carrier.

Remus walked over "We are now the proud owners of a two-bedroom RV with a kitchen and bathroom with a shower and sink and two flat screen TV'S that runs on solar power thank you''

Syria grinned "You and your tech" she followed him up the steps looking around the huge RV she mumbled ''This is amazing isn't it Harri" Harrison cooed and giggled.

Remus said "I thought we could extend the closet in our bedroom for the supplies we are collecting and put our clothes and Harri's clothes in his closet."

Syria hummed "We have time to think about what to do with our things right now let's focus on getting food and other things." Remus nodded and they drove off the lot with their new RV.

A year later

Syria said "What is the Comfrey plant used for? and describe it for me"

Three-year-old Harrison said "It can be used for wound dressings um it has large leaves and pink flowers sent up on stalks."

Syria nodded "Good job sweetheart"

Harrison grinned with pride the front door opened and Harrison squealed ''Daddy!"

Remus walked in with bags of items as he usually did. Remus said "Hey angel" Harrison took a bag and dragged it to the basement Remus chuckled the bag was bigger than he was.

Syria walked over and kissed his lips and mumbled "How was today Remmy" Remus was construction foreman while Syria was a nurse practitioner.

Remus said "It was fine love I brought some stuff coming home."

Siri grinned "I see that Rem" she hummed "Let's go help angel before he falls down the stairs."

Edited

I will reread every chapter and fix what needs to be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three It Begins

9-year-old Harrison Lupin was watching Black Butler in his room Remus walked in and said "Do you want to help with dinner pup?"

Harrison looked up his eyes had turned Amber like Remus's he had light brown skin and long black hair with brown highlights he was a pretty boy. Harrison hummed "Ok daddy" They walked downstairs Syria walked in putting her bags down.

She sighed softly people where coming in with a strange virus the patients had very high fevers the highest, she had seen was 112.9 she dodged her son when he went to hug her she said "I have to shower pup I don't want you getting whatever my patients had today."

Harrison said "Ok mommy" he ran to the kitchen Remus followed her and leaned against the door frame of their master bathroom.

Syria looked over her shoulder and Remus walked in and shut the door he undid her bra. He kissed her shoulder and said "Its starting isn't it"

Syria nodded said "I believe so it's been eight years."

Harrison blinked when he was chopping up carrots he saw Death standing there he said "Hello Young Master.''

Harrison said "Death what's up"

Death said "I need to talk to your parents but they are in the bathroom so I decided to give them some privacy."

Harrison whined "Ew" Death chuckled Harrison kept chopping he mumbled "Are you here to talk about why I'm seeing so many reaper's outside?"

Death hummed "I did not realize you could see them yet"

Harrison stared outside and mumbled "It's very cold I can't see them but I feel the chills when I go out and it's 85 degrees outside."

Death said "Interesting" Syria and Remus walked in their hair wet from a shower.

Syria said "Death so I guessed right it is starting."

Death nodded "And you need to get ready because it's going to hit hard and fast you might only have two weeks."

Remus said ''I'll find clothes for us that's the only things I haven't gotten a lot of pup you pack up your rooms out everything in your room in the RV don't go outside."

Two weeks later

Harrison sat on the RV steps they were stuck in a Traffic Jam trying to get into the city Syria was leaning looking at the map on the hood she said "We shouldn't go into the city."

Remus said "Where then?" Harrison stood up and leaned against the RV.

He looked at his mom and dad and Remus said "Don't leave our sight"

Harrison nodded and heard "I'm hungry mom"

A woman's voice said "We all are sweetie." He ran into the RV and grabbed a Pop-Tart package he looked at the boy playing chess with a girl older then him. He looked and Remus and Syria were marking places on the map.

Carl Grimes held his stomach when it rumbled again. He looked at his mom she was talking to Shane a voice said "Um here you go."

He looked and saw a boy younger than him giving him a Pop-Tart package he looked at the sliver and blue package "Thank you" the boy grinned and nodded he was very pretty their hands touched and Carl blushed and pulled his hand back quickly.

The boy grinned and the girl said "Your dad is nice"

Carl looked back at Sophia "He's not my dad my dad died"

Carl went back to looking at Harrison and a voice said ''Harrison come on pup we have to go."

Harrison turned and said "Ok daddy bye"

Carl said "Carl my name is Carl Grimes"

Harrison grinned "Harrison Lupin" he waved and ran over to his dad.

Lori said "Carl Shane and I are going to scout ahead" he nodded and turned to look at her then back and Harrison was gone with his parent's.

Edited version


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Meeting again

Harrison woke up to his mom waking him up he whined "Mommy quit it."

Syria said "Pup come on you can't be lazy me and daddy are going to be sparing with you we aren't going to be with you all the time and we need to know you can take care of yourself without us we are immune but that doesn't mean we are safe."

Harrison nodded getting up "Hai mommy" Syria kissed the top of his head. Harrison spoke Japanese when he was still really tired, she didn't want to wake him but she wouldn't let her baby be helpless.

Remus walked in dragging his feet he mumbled "Coffee please" Harrison and Remus were the same in the morning's.

Two hours later

Harrison stuffed his face with pancakes he grinned up at Syria Remus mumbled "We need to find a safe camp if the safe camp in Atlanta is still running, they wouldn't have dropped bombs in the streets so that's out."

The wolf kissed the top of Harrison's head he had just come from running the trails. Harrison said "Can I go watch my anime?"

Syria said "Sure pup" and Harrison ran from the kitchen and into his room turning on his TV and looking through the hundreds of anime seasons and movies he had collected he hummed "Season One of Black Butler." He got on his bed and say with his knees to his chest arms wrapped around his pillow.

With Carl

Shane looked back at Carl and said "What's up little man?"

Carl looked up from his comic he was upset about not being with Harrison he didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Carl blushed and mumbled "I saw someone and I'm worried about them."

Shane said "Sounds like a crush was it on the Sophia girl because you know she's behind us."

Carl frowned "No not her it was a boy he was pretty and he gave me a Pop-Tart when we were in the traffic jam"

Shane's eyes widened in surprise he looked at Lori and for a split second thought he saw a look of disgust on her face but she changed it so fast that he thought he imagined it.

Carl said "Is that bad?"

Shane looked back at him taking his eyes off the road and said "Don't think like that kid it's fine so was he hot."

Carl blushed and groaned "Shane he was just very pretty to me and I can't stop thinking about him."

Shane chuckled "Love at first sight"

Lori said "Can we just stop talking about this please we are almost at the Quarry."

Shane looked at her but said "Yeah ok."

Fifteen minutes later they drove up the hill to the Quarry and saw an RV there a man sitting on top with a sniper rifle. Carl said "That's Harrison's dad"

The man got down when Shane got out Shane said "My names Shane Walsh"

The man nodded and said "Remus Lupin."

A drop-dead gorgeous woman got out and Remus said "That's my wife Syria our son is in his room."

Harrison ran out and said "Mommy can I go hunting with Daddy"

Shane looked at the boy and saw what Carl did he looked just like his mom he looked at Carl and nudged him. Carl said ''Hi Harrison"

Harrison grinned and said "Carl."

Harrison said "Wanna come watch Black Butler with me it's an anime"

Carl said "Ok" he was dragged off.

Edited


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- On Our Own

Remus said "What do you think about Fort Benning?"

Syria hummed "It should be standing but for now long that's the big question I don't want to go there and risk it being overrun it's a huge risk."

Remus mumbled "We could find a house to ward"

Syria looked at Harrison and said "If things get too bad out here then that will be our plan make it big enough to where we can take in others but right now, I don't want to isolate Harri."

Remus looked at Harrison laughing and being chased by Carl he grumbled "Shouldn't he think he has coodies or something?"

Syria rolled her eyes and said "That's for girls Remmy it's just puppy love I'm sure and they don't even know that yet."

Death's voice said "Carl Grimes is my master's mate"

Remus growled "What!" They turned and Death wasn't there.

Carl laid back on the ground and Harrison followed after him he said "You said your dad got killed."

Carl nodded and said "He was a cop so he was shot a few weeks ago he was in a Coma and the hospital got overrun."

Harri sighed and mumbled "Sorry I don't really know anyone who died my mommy is from Japan so I hardly saw any of my family from there and I think my daddy's an orphan so he didn't know his parents."

Carl looked at him and said "Your Japanese?"

Harrison grinned and nodded "Half my grandma is African-American and my grandfather is Japanese they had my mom late so she spent most of her time in boarding schools in America she moved here to be with my dad."

Lori said "Carl come over her please Sophia would like to play with you"

Carl grunted and Harrison mumbled "I don't think your mom likes me too much."

He frowned softly and Carl said "I don't care maybe later we can watch some more anime together."

Harrison grinned and said "Ok" he got up and picked dirt from his long hair he mumbled "Mommy needs to cut my hair."

Carl stood up and said "I think your hair is pretty long" his cheeks turned red and he ran off Harrison blushed.

Remus said "You still want to go hunting with me."

Harrison squealed "Of course!"

Remus chuckled and said "Let's go then pup" Harrison put his hair up in a bun and ran off with his father talking a mile a minute mostly about Carl.

Syria was sharpening her Katana's she had stocked up on knives and swords over the years and she was very good at handling them. Lori Grimes came over and said "The woman do the laundry."

Syria said "I've done my family's laundry already I'm not doing anyone else's."

Lori's face looked like she sucked a lemon she said "Well the woman have to contribute to the group"

Syria looked up and grinned "Well it's a good thing me and my family aren't apart of your group then huh. If you have a problem with that you all could just leave the quarry because we aren't we were here first so get over yourself this isn't the 50's me and my husband do all the work for our son we are equals now go away I don't like your face oh and tell Carl he can come play with Harri anytime he wants."

Harrison aimed his bow for the deer's neck and Remus smirked softly at his son. The arrow was realized and the arrow hit the deer just as another arrow hit the deer. Harrison frowned and Remus said "Get behind me pup."

An arrogant voice said "So who gets the deer?" Remus looked at the two Rednecks. The one with the Bow looked at Harrison with appreciation.

Merle said "Little One isn't so bad with a Bow and Arrow little brother we watched you."

Harrison grinned and said "Thank you"

Remus grunted "You two can have it we don't really need it just out here to practice that's all."

The one with the crossbow lifted the deer and grunted "Thanks Daryl that's ma brother Merle."

Harrison grinned and waved happily Remus said "Remus Lupin this is my son Harrison."

Harrison said "Wanna come back with us?''

Remus mumbled "Pup"

Harrison looked up at him and said "I like them"

Remus sighed and said "We are at a Quarry if you want to come." He looked down at Harrison "Come in pup before your mommy comes looking for us."

Edited


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Rick Grimes

Harrison blinked up at his father and mother they were leaving with Glenn and the group going to the city. He said "Why are you going?"

Syria smiled "We want to find you some boots we forgot to pack some"

Harrison said "Can I go?"

Remus said "No pup not yet maybe on another run pup." Harrison pouted and nodded Harrison looked at the group going he didn't know any of them except for Merle and Glenn they were the only ones who he and his parents talked with besides Daryl and Carl. But Carl's mom kept him away from Harri so he hadn't talked to him in a few days Carl snuck over when she and Shane went missing a lot. Daryl had gone hunting so he was going to be on his own.

Syria kissed the top of his head and said "Be good Harri fix something to eat if we aren't back by nightfall or if you get hungry."

Harrison said "Yes mommy" she watched as they got into the back of Merles pick-up truck.

Carl looked up when his mom said "Stay in Dales sight Carl ok?"

Carl answered "Yes mom" he watched her to into the woods she left at the same time every other day when Shane had patrol, he shook his head and ignored it. He looked at Dale and the older man was sitting in his chair relaxing under the sun. He got up and dropped the stick he was drawing with and ran to where the Dixon's camp site was and knocked on the Lupin's RV door.

He smelled hamburger's his mouth watered and Harrison opened the door and grinned and said "Carl!"

Carl grinned and said "We can finish Black Butler now"

Harri grinned and nodded and Carl walked into the RV. Carl was handed a burger and they both went to Harrison's room. Harrison turned on his TV Carl sat on the floor in front of Harrison and Harrison got on his bed.

Carl hummed softly in the middle of an episode they were almost finished with season one when Harrison's hand went to his hair and he started playing with it Carl looked and saw Harrison was engrossed in the show. Carl grinned and laid his head back on the bed and closed his eyes he didn't even need to watch the show all he cared about was being next to Harri. He didn't know why but he liked being near Harrison.

With Remus and Syria

Glenn said "Ok we are going to a clothing store first"

Syria said "Remus and I are going somewhere else we need to get more arrows for Harrison's bow."

Glenn nodded "We meet up here then?"

Remus nodded and Merle grunted "Going with them"

Syria grinned and said "Your welcome to it" the three of them left the others.

Merle said "So where are we going really''

Syria grinned and said "Harrison's birthday is July 31st we are trying to find some stuff to get him maybe some movies he doesn't have or books we saw there was a huge target store and we do need to find sturdy boots for Harri maybe Carl too." Merle grunted and nodded following them.

Two hours later

Carl walked out with Harrison when a car alarm parked up the hill it stopped by the time they got up to the other's. Harrison mumbled "Where are my parents?"

Carl looked and Merle's truck wasn't there. He whimpered and Carl said "Don't worry I'm sure they are ok"

Merle's truck came speeding behind the box truck. Harrison ran over and pounced his mom and hugged her waist tightly and Syria giggled "What's wrong pup?"

Carl yelled "Dad!'' He ran over to a new guy that had gotten out of the box truck.

Harrison mumbled "You guys weren't with them I thought you were gone."

Syria grinned "We will never leave you pup never ever" kissing his head. Merle walked to his camp site to wait for his brother.

Edited


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The attack

Harrison said "Mommy what are they doing?"

Syria looked up from sharpening her weapon and shook her head and said "Something stupid I'm sure."

She said "Come here baby let me brush out your hair so it won't get knots in it."

Harrison walked over and have her his brush Syria said "Your turning 10 tomorrow"

Harrison mumbled "So"

Syria smiled at Remus when he walked out Syria said "You're not excited pup"

Harrison said "Not really I mean all my friends might be dead and we can't really celebrate." Syria kissed the top of his head Remus nodded letting her know the gifts were wrapped.

Remus looked at the group having a fish fry he growled "The walkers are going to smell the blood from the guts they are trying to get themselves killed. Harri I want you to invite Carl over tonight we can watch movies inside I don't want you outside" Harrison nodded.

Carl was by his Dad when Harrison ran over he said "Mommy and Daddy told me to ask if you wanted to spend the night with us."

Carl looked at his dad and Rick shrugged and said "I don't mind."

Carl grinned and said "Let's go!"

He ran off with Harri's hand in his Harrison said "Daddy's making pizza I think it's because it's my birthday tomorrow."

Carl nodded and they went inside and Carl said "Hi"

Syria smiled "Hello Carl" she was putting the pizza in the oven.

Remus looked up from the book on potions he was reading "Hey Carl" going back to reading.

Harrison said "Can we go watch movies?"

Syria said "Two movies and then sleep pup"

Harrison said "Yes mommy"

Carl was handed a pillow along with a blanket Syria said "the pizza should be done in 30 minutes kids" they went to Harrison's room and they went to watching The Avenger's.

Remus mumbled "The wards around the camp just went off."

Syria grabbed her Katana's she went to the boys and said "Stay inside so you understand"

Carl asked "What's happening?"

The screams started outside Syria said "Walker's are attacking."

Harrison said "I want to help to."

Remus said "No pup stay with Carl"

Harrison pouted and grunted "Fine" Syria and Remus left and Carl sat on the bed and Harrison paused the movie. Carl and Harri waited for the screams to stop.

Lori gripped Shane's back she frowned when she saw Syria killing walkers back to back with her husband. The fighting stopped and she went over to Rick and hugged him Shane frowned and shook his head he was done with this he couldn't keep getting jealous he was done protecting her for no reason. Lori looked and said "Where's my son?"

Rick said "He's with Harrison he's spending the night with them."

Lori growled "I don't want Carl around him he's turning our son.."

A voice growled "Turning your son what?"

Syria stood in front of her with a sneer on her face Syria hissed "Go on tell me bitch" she got into her face Lori shut her mouth and Syria hissed "That's what I thought keep talking about my son if you want and I just won't be cutting off walker heads with my katana your son likes my son boo-hoo." She walked away Remus followed his pissed off mate.

Edited


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Leaving and Birthday

Harrison woke up yawning he looked for Carl and saw he was gone he frowned softly and walked out and saw his mom dad and Carl setting up the table with pancakes eggs sausages he mumbled "Wow!"

Syria squeaked when she saw him and yelped "We aren't done shoo back to your room." He was pushed back into his room and the door shut.

Carl looked at the gifts and stared Syria said "Oh we found something for you too Carl" she pulled out a box with boots on them. She said "Just in case you need to walk but while we are around you won't have to"

Carl grinned "Thanks."

Remus said "What's wrong you seem down?"

Carl mumbled "I don't have anything to give him for his birthday" Syria and Remus looked at one another.

Remus hummed and said "Here" handing him a chest and he opened it and saw a black and green dagger with a sheaf to go with it.

Carl looked at them and said "I can give this to him"

Syria grinned "Yes kid we were going to give him it with his own Katana's but you can give that to him." Carl grinned and went to the room to wrap the gift.

Harrison was let out an hour later and saw ten gifts his eyes widened he mumbled "Mommy daddy I didn't need gifts."

Syria forced him to sit and said "Eat your birthday breakfast we will open gifts after daddy and I burn the bodies outside."

Carl sat beside him with his plate and the ate their food Syria walked out and heard Glenn cry "We bury our people we don't burn them!" Syria rushed up the hill and saw Merle and Daryl with a body in their hands going to the fire.

Syria walked over and said softly to Glenn "There's no reason to get upset ok Glenn just set up another fire for friends and loved ones we have to burn them who knows what will happen to the water supply if we bury the dead in the ground. I was a nurse and it's virus one on one when you don't know anything about the disease you burn the bodies so no one else will get sick and the virus won't spread through the water supply."

Glenn nodded and said "Ok I think I understand" he looked at Merle and mumbled "Can you please build another wood pile over there we can burn them there not with the walkers who killed them." Merle grunted in agreement and took the body a little way away.

Syria and Remus watched Harrison open his gifts they had found him more movies and some boots like Carl's and a couple of books. Harrison opened the long one and mumbled "Whoa!"

Taking his brand-new Katana's out of their sheaf's he mumbled "Their camouflage awesome."

Syria grinned "We had them made and shipped from Japan before the end started my grandfather was a blacksmith."

Harrison saw words on the blade he read "To my great grandson Harrison-Chan" Harrison grinned and looked at his parents and hugged them.

Carl coughed and Harrison looked at him and Carl mumbled "Here your parents gave it to me to give you next time I will find you something"

Harrison grinned and took the gift and opened it and saw a chest and opened the chest and saw the dagger he mumbled "It's beautiful Carl but you could have just given me the chest I can put things inside of it." He took the dagger and put it in its sheaf and gave it to him and said "You need something to protect yourself" Carl took the dagger and buckled it to his belt buckle Harrison kissed his cheek and Carl turned red.

Remus handed Harrison another dagger that matched the Katana's and said "We knew that was going to happen so we are giving you this dagger."

Harrison said "Thank you mommy daddy" hugging them.

Daryl knocked on the door and said "We are going to the CDC in Atlanta Rick's idea"

Syria shook her head and said "So we are going to the city that's overrun and the CDC might be locked down."

Daryl grunted "Don't have to go with them"

Syria looked at her husband and Remus sighed and said "It's safer to stay with a group more people and whatnot."

Rick walked over and said "Carl come on your mother wants you with us and Sophia and Carol."

Carl nodded and kissed Harrison's head and mumbled "Happy Birthday Harri"

Harrison's cheeks turned red and he squeaked "Thank you Carl." Carl followed after his dad and Lori went to hug him and he sidestepped her and frowned at her getting into the car slamming the door shut and started reading the book Harrison let him borrow The Mortal City Of Bones.

edited


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The CDC

Harrison held onto his father's shirt he had his hand on his dagger just in case he coughed at the smell of the dead. Syria waved her hand and purified the air around Harrison, Harrison sighed in relief and whispered "Thank you mommy."

Syria nudged him in front of her they reached the shutters and Shane and Rick tried opening them. Remus grunted "Walkers" his eyes glowed Amber.

Syria put Harrison behind her and she said "We have to go" watching her husband shoot walkers with his gun that had a silencer on it.

Carl moved to Harrison and took his hand Harrison jumped and held his hand tighter. Sophia cried out and Carl whispered "Don't do that your bringing more here."

Lori frowned at her son and said "We need to leave we can't be near the city after dark."

Shane said "Fort Benning is still an option" Lori hissed "We need answers tonight" she took Carl's hand and Carl took it away from her.

Syria said "Ok Harri let's go we are going to the RV now!"

They were leaving Rick yelled "Your Killing Us!" A bright light spilled out out the building when the shutters opened up."

Harrison sat beside Carl while the adults laughed happily even Remus and Syria were laughing at drunk Glenn. Harrison looked at Doctor Jenner the male was staring at him he would glance at his parents once and a while but he outright stared at him.

Carl said "Do you want to go to the game room?" Harrison nodded and followed Carl telling his daddy where they were going.

Carl pulled out playing cards and said "Want to play goldfish" Harrison nodded and sat down Indian Style.

He was in one of his dad's shirts to sleep in he had his wet hair in a ponytail. After five games Carl won every one Harri whined "Your supposed to let me win."

Carl laughed "I don't think so" Harrison huffed and crossed his arms and Carl said "One more game I will let you win this time."

Harrison hummed "Ok"

Sophia and Carol walked in Sophia said "Hi Carl"

Carl nodded at her and Sophia said "Can I play?" getting between them.

Harrison mumbled "I think I'm going to bed goodnight Carl"

Carl said "Night Harri."

Remus hummed "Goodnight pup" walking into the room his buzz had worn off.

Harri hummed "Night daddy mommy"

Syria kissed his head "Night baby" they turned off the light.

Remus growled "Now let's try out that shower Jenner told us about" they hadn't showered together in weeks the shower in the RV was too small.

Syria giggled and said "Catch me if you can Remmy" she ran down the hallway.

The next morning

Harri sat in between his parents eating his breakfast. Glenn was moaning in pain Syria took pity and handed him a vial of Hangover potion and said "Its going to taste terrible but it will work instantly."

Glenn took it from her and gulped it down and mumbled "Wow!"

Syria said "I know."

Glenn said "What's in it?"

Remus said "Just herbs it's safe I made it"

Glenn nodded and drank some orange juice. Jenner walked in and Dale said "I hate to slam you with questions so early doctor."

Jenner said "But you will anyway."

Andrea said "We didn't come for the eggs"

Edited


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The Highway

Harrison sat in his mommy's lap curled up gripping her shirt he was ten and shouldn't be doing this but Doctor Jenner had almost blown them up so he figured he had the right to be held by his mom. Syria ran his fingers through Harri's hair and said "He knew about us being immune to the virus he kept staring at all of us last night it was creepy."

Remus mumbled "He's dead love don't think about it anymore" Syria nodded and ran her fingers through Harrison's hair again.

Remus growled when they stopped Shane said "We are getting rid of the other cars to save on fuel."

Remus nodded and waited for them to get into the other cars Daryl left Merle's truck and Remus said "You can come with us if you want"

Daryl mumbled "I'm good Shane asked me to rid in Dale's RV." Remus nodded and they drove off towards Fort Benning.

A day later

Syria hummed "Stay inside pup practice your Kata's if you want but try not to make too much noise just in case"

"Yes mommy." Remus and Syria walked outside and shut the door to the RV.

Carl ran over and said "Can I stay with Harri my dad says I can"

Syria nodded "Sure Carl." Carl went inside and shut the door again.

Harrison was sitting in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed with his eyes closed Carl sat down at the table and watched him. Harrison grinned and opened an eye and said "I'm meditating."

Carl nodded and said "I know" Harrison closed his eyes again and went back to meditating.

Carl was reading when Harrison gasped softly and climbed over Carl's lap looking out the window and he saw the dead coming in a large herd. He went to the front and saw the others hadn't noticed yet he whispered "Daddy! Walkers."

Remus looked up and whistled and everyone went to hiding Harrison went to the table with Carl. Carl held his hand and said "We are ok" Harrison nodded and laid a head on his shoulder. Remus grabbed Syria and got underneath a van with his wife. He watched T-dog get cut on a piece of metal Merle ran over and killed a walker coming for him and covered T-dog's body with it. He got underneath the car before the other walkers could come over there. Remus looked and saw Glenn between Shane and Daryl under the water truck he nodded and kissed the top of his wife's head and waited for the herd to leave.

10 minutes later the herd was gone Sophia crawled out and screamed when she saw a walker and a second one started for her then the other one. She crawled underneath the guardrail and down the hill running from them. Rick ran after them and Carol cried "Oh Lori two walkers are after my baby."

Syria ran past and opened the RV and grinned at Harrison and kissed his cheeks and said "You did a good job warning us puppy."

Harri whined "Mommy Carl's watching" Carl snickered Remus laughed softly.

Edited


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven The search

Carl and Harri say on top of The RV reading while the others looked for Sophia Syria had stitched T-Dogs arm up and he and Dale were watching them. Harrison said "Do you want to see something?"

Carl looked up and said "What?"

Harri but his lip and said "Promise not to freak out"

Carl said "Promise"

Harri sighed said "Wingardium Leviosa" the book in Carl's hand floated up.

Carl's eyes widened and he mumbled "Cool!"

Harrison grinned and said "My mom and Dad are magic too we are the only ones with magic that I know of."

Carl said "Your awesome did you learn that"

Harrison nodded "Mommy and Daddy teach me I'm new to it through" Carl nodded Harri said "Please don't tell anyone I just wanted to tell you because I don't want to hide anything from you."

Carl said "I won't tell anyone I promise" Harri nodded and they went back to reading.

Syria mumbled "She's dead." Remus looked at his wife and she was holding a stick in her hand.

Remus mumbled "Point Me Spell isn't working"

Syria mumbled "It was but just now the stock dropped to my hand it started shaking then fell limp."

They were on the side of the church Remus growled "Damn it she was just a child." Remus knew Rick was right when he said he didn't have a choice but kill the two walkers but he blamed him for her death there were trees he could have helped her into one or told her to stay put no matter what. Syria felt his anger through their bond she kissed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him.

Shane said "Remus Syria Rick Lori and I are going to look some more you're going with Daryl and Glenn"

Syria nodded "Be careful" Shane nodded and walked away and Remus and Syria followed the group heading back.

An hour later

Harrison handed Carl a bowl of noodles and they are their lunch in the RV they heard screams and they ran outside. Dale said "Whoa boys" the others came from the woods and Harri ran to his parents and hugged them.

Harri said "I fixed noodles if you want some"

Syria and Remus nodded and said "We would like some" they went into the RV and ate their lunch.

Carl was waiting for his parents when a girl on horseback came ridding up to them. She said "Lori Grimes was shot Rick told me to let you know and to bring Carl."

Syria said "We will take him just give us the address no offence we aren't going to let Carl go with a stranger."

The girl said "Names Maggie there's farm up the road names Green." She left on her horse.

Daryl said "I'll stay here make a big sign for Sophia" Glenn left with Remus Carl Syria and Harrison going to the farm.

Carl was sitting in shock Harrison held his hand and said "She's going to be ok." Carl nodded and "I know I have been mean to her but I don't want her to die "

Harri said "She won't die I promise" Carl nodded and laid his head on Harri's shoulder.

They pulled up and Rick ran up to Syria and said ''I know you don't like her but."

Syria rolled her eyes and said "I will help her Rick I'm not that cruel to let someone die."

Rick said "Thank you" over and over Syria went inside and nodded at Hershel who was trying to stop the blood coming from her abdomen.

Two hours later Syria walked out and Rick and Carl got up and Syria said "She's alive she should be fine after a couple of days but Rick there's something else."

Rick said "Tell me" Syria sighed and said "Lori was pregnant but the bullet hit the womb she lost the baby Rick."

Edited


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- The Farm

Lori frowned at Syria she could have saved her baby but she didn't Syria rolled her eyes and said "Keep frowning at me and I don't have to give you pain medication it's your fault for going with Rick and Shane your the reason why you lost the baby not me." She finished changing her bandages and she walked out of the room. Syria walked over to Hershel and handed him antibiotics and pain medication she said "Just give these to her for three days one in the morning one at night for each and after that's done your can keep the rest."

Hershel nodded and looked at the full bottles "Thank you." Syria nodded and left the house.

Syria said "Carl if you want you can go see your mom"

Carl nodded "I might go later" looking up from the work book she had him and Harrison looking at.

Syria looked and saw the others pulling in Carol's eyes were red and puffy Syria didn't like her but she felt sorry for her she didn't know what she would do if Harrison went missing in this world. She knew he wouldn't die from the walkers but there are other dangerous things besides walkers. Syria walked over and kissed the top of his head and Harri whined "Mom!"

Syria grinned "It's a mother's job to embarrass their children even after the end of the world."

A week later

Harrison gasped when he was meditating he felt the auras of the dead. Death hummed "Good job little master you have felt them."

Harrison looked at Death and the entity stared at him Harrison "Tell me where please"

Death chuffed "You will have to find them Master." Harrison closed his eyes

Carl walked over and said "Harri" Harrison opened his eyes and said "I need to find something."

Carl said "What?"

Harrison sighed and said "I'm the Master of Death when I was born I was reincarnated from another reality so were my parents I don't really remember my past life but Death fills me in on some things but I can sense the dead when their near."

Carl said "Okay but you sense them now where?"

Harrison said "That's what I'm looking for Death won't tell me where they are." Carl nodded and sat beside him waiting.

Carl watched Harrison meditate and Harrison stood up and walked Carl followed. Harrison walked across the yard and further away from the group Carl looked at the barn and said "There in the barn then"

Harrison opened his eyes and nodded "There's eight in there" Carl peaked in and jumped back when one hit the wall near him Harrison gripped his arm and said "Stay away from there Carl"

Carl mumbled "I will"

Harrison nodded and said "We should tell my parents"

Carl nodded and took Harri's hand and they ran up the hill. Lori looked and saw Carl holding Harrison's hand and said "Carl"

Carl looked at his mother and said "I finished my work I'm playing with Harri" he ran after Harrison.

Harri ran to his mom who was cleaning her weapons she said "Yes my love"

Harri looked at Carl and he said "Mommy there's walkers in the barn" Syria looked up from her weapon.

She said "What?" Harrison explained what happened when he was meditating and Syria looked at Carl and said "Ok I will talk to your father when he gets back from hunting" she frowned at Harri and said "When did you tell Carl about magic young man."

Edited


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- The Walkers

Shane looked at the walker down the well and said "We should just shoot it in the head"

T-dog nodded agreeing with him Lori said "That could containment the water"

Syria walked over "The water is already contaminated so shoot it in the well and just block it off Shane."

Shane nodded and shot it and said "Dog take out the pump and we will seal it off" T-dog nodded. Lori bristled like a cat and she growled and stomped away.

Syria said "Now that that's done you two RV now!" Harri pouted and Carl looked sheepish. They followed like school children after the angry principal. They sat down and Syria sighed and said "I know why you did it pup he's go out mate I know you can't lie to him just like me and Remus can't lie to each other." Harrison grabbed his hand and Carl rubbed his knuckles she said "Carl do you understand you can't tell anyone if you do I will take my child and I will leave we don't need to be blamed for this and you know some of this group will blame us yes that includes your mother."

Carl looked her in the eyes and said "I won't tell I promise just don't take Harri I promise won't tell" Syria could tell he was freaking out.

Syria said "I won't Carl."

Remus walked in and said "So family meeting or something love" kissing her lips and Carl looked away while Harrison giggled. Remus grinned and said "You think it's funny showing feelings huh"

Harrison squeaked when he picked him up and tickled him Harri laughed "Stop daddy stop it you stink!"

Remus placed him down and sniffed himself and said "Whoa I do stink" he kissed his wife's lips and went to their room and to the bathroom to shower.

Carl said "So what else can magic do"

Syria smirked and said "You can learn with Harri I'm not going to tell you anything he doesn't know yet."

Carl groaned "Aw man" Syria rolled her eyes and grinned rubbing their heads.

30 minutes later

Remus walked out and Syria handed him a sandwich and said "Go outside and play while I tell your father about our surprise" Harrison nodded and dragged Carl outside.

Remus asked"What's going on?"

Syria sighed "Harrison was meditating earlier and he sensed walkers in the barn."

Remus growled "What!" His eyes turned Amber he said "We have to kill them now!"

Syria said "Not yet we don't need panic let's just find out why Hershel is keeping walkers in there we can place wards around the barn make it safe until we know the whole story."

Remus nodded "Ok we can do that"

Syria ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned into her touch. Syria said "Let me tell the children not to say anything ok." Remus nodded and she called them back inside.

Harrison said "So don't tell anyone"

Syria nodded and kissed his head and said "I'm going to wash our clothes then we can start dinner Carl you understand right."

Carl nodded and said "Yes mam"

Syria nodded "Good boy" and went to collect the clothes.

Remus said "Lets go practice with your swords and your dagger Carl you need to start learning how to protect yourself and Harrison of we are ever separated"

Carl grinned "Yes sir."

Edited


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Learning

Syria said "This book talks about wands but since we don't have any we are going to try wandless magic you need to will the object to do what you want Harri think of what your telling it to do then make it happen." Carl was sitting on the floor watching Remus had gone to help Otis around the farm they figured Otis would be the weakest link.

Syria dropped a plate and it shattered she said "Now say Re-pa-ro"

Carl watched Harri say "Reparo" he stared at the plate and half of the plate fixed itself Syria looked at Harri sweating.

She said "That's good pup you got half on the first try"

Harrison huffed "I can do all of it mommy" he kept staring the plate fixed itself. Harrison fell asleep at the table exhausted.

Carl got up and said "Harri!"

Syria said "He's fine Carl he just over did it" she shook her head she said "Wandless magic is harder without a wand because your using more magic" she put a pillow and blanket over Harrison and said "I think I need to have a talk to him about patience."

Three hours later

Harrison woke up and Carl was sitting at the table reading a second year charms book he looked up at him and said "Your mom told me to tell her when you wake up your in trouble."

Harri whined "Oh come on"

Carl grinned and said "You will be fine"

Syria walked in and out her hands on her hips "Harrison Lupin"

Harri whined "I'm sorry mommy I thought I could do it"

Syria sighed "You did it pup but it exhausted you to the point you've been passed out for three hours."

Harrison said "I'm sorry ok I won't do again I promise."

She sighed and said "Ok but you can't do anymore magic for the rest of the day."

Harrison nodded Carl said "Can Harri come with us for gun training."

Syria hummed "Sure we have guns along with knives" Harrison took his hand and Syria said "See if daddy will go with you I don't like guns."

At the open field

Remus took his place behind Harrison while Rick did the same with Carl. He said "Aim for the target and look down the top of the gun when you aim."

Harri shot the gun and he hit the glass jar and he grinned "I did it!"

Carl hit the can on his second try. Harri said "I want to do it again."

After they got back

Lori walked over to Hershel and said "Thank you for letting us stay here we appreciate it"

Hershel said "Now that your healed I expect your group will be moving on I heard you were heading to Fort Benning."

Lori gapped walking away she head straight over to Rick and Carl. Carl was talking excitedly about the practice. He looked at his mother and said "Bye dad see you later" he hugged his waist and ran to Harrison who was telling his mom about the training.

Lori said "Did you know Hershel wants us to leave."

Rick said "I will handle it but if we have to leave then we will leave then we will"

Lori squeaked "How can you say that we have safety here food medical care."

Rick said "Syria Lupin is a nurse better at medical care then Hershel."

Lori hissed "I don't trust her she made me lose my baby"

Rick yelled "You did that to yourself you wanted to come to make sure Shane didn't tell me about your affair but he told me a week after I got back he was ashamed so he wanted to tell me so if it's anyone's goddamn fault it's yours!" He walked away leaving Lori with her mouth open like a fish.

Edited


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen -Walkers

Glenn looks at Daryl two days later at breakfast Daryl grunted "Just tell em if your going to" the night before Daryl and Glenn were walking around the farm and heard and smelled the walkers inside.

Shane looked up from his eggs "What do you have to tell us Glenn." Glenn not his bottom up and Daryl sighed and grunted. "There's walkers in the barn"

Everyone stopped eating and Daryl finished his breakfast "Heard em last night" Shane stood up and ran to the barn looking between the openings he growled "Tell me your not Okay with this Rick!"

Rick said "I'm not" he ran his hands through his hair and paced Shane jumped back when walkers hit the barn doors. Shane said "We need to go in there and clean it out or we have to leave simple as that."

Rick said "We aren't going in their to clean it out we don't have to"

Shane hissed "It's near camp Rick! Where we sleep we need to leave"

Rick said "This is Hershel's land and we can't leave it's safe here and we haven't found Sophia yet." Shane sighed and shook his head in disbelief Syria spoke over them.

"Shane we can post a guard down here I want to see if I can talk to Hershel make him see reason if we go in there gun fire may draw more here." She looked at Rick and said "Rick you think this place is safe that's a pipe dream hun it's starting to get cold they will run out of food in the city and a herd twice as big as the one on the highway will come because of the farm full of barn animals if you are planning to stay me and my family are leaving."

Hershel was eating in his home when Syria walked inside she sat down in front of him she said "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you one way or another I'm going to kill those walkers in that barn Hershel I have a child here and he's not going to be eaten because you have a twisted image of those things they are dead rotting bodies I'm sure you knew them but Hershel they aren't sick I would know I was a nurse and I was there when a person flatlined and rose again so I'm giving you a choice be with me and let me kill them or kick me off the farm when I do I don't care either way" Hershel had stopped eating and was looking at her she stood up and went to her RV to collect her swords.

Daryl had his bow strapped to his back leaning against the RV when she walked out. Merle said "We killing the walkers then."

Syria nodded "No guns without silencers" Remus looked up from where he was with Carl and Harri they were doing homework. They walked down and Shane looked up from his spot on the rusted out tractor. Syria handed him a gun with a silencer on it she said "No loud noises" she looked back and saw Hershel on the steps watching. She walked over to the lock and sliced through the chains with her Katana.

Lori squeaked "What are you doing Rick was going to handle it"

Syria said "Well now I am handling it" she killed two walkers coming out at her. The others followed and they were added to the growing pile. Syria gasped and Remus ran over to her and pulled her back when he saw who it was Sophia.

Carol screamed "Sophia!" Shane grabbed her wrapping her in his arms so she couldn't move she cried looking at her baby walking out of the barn. Everyone stared at her Rick finally walked up and shot her through the brain. Syria hid her head in Remus's chest she knew she was dead but she was in the barn. Carol sobbed running to Dale's RV and slamming the door shut.

Edited


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen- Missing

Syria was holding her son sure Sophia was mean but she was still a kid like him he had three nightmares last night even if Death tried explaining he was invisible to the walkers but it didn't help at all. They went to Sophia's Cremation Lori had tried to get them to bury her but Syria again told her about virus contamination. Carol didn't even come out of Dale's RV for it. Syria looked and saw Maggie running over to Rick Syria frowned when she noticed Hershel missing she sighed and tried to pull from Harri and Harrison grabbed her shirt. She hummed "Go find Carl pup" Harrison nodded and looked around and saw Carl over by his mom.

Carl looked up and ran over and Harrison grabbed his arm Carl grinned and said "Come on we can go feed the animal's" Syria looked at him and nodded.

Later that night

Syria crossed her arms and leaned against her husband Rick had left to find Hershel taking Glenn with him. Daryl and Merle were sharpening their weapons Remus had made hamburger and beans for dinner Harrison and Carl were sleeping already well Harrison was sleeping Carl was reading with Harrison's head in his lap running his fingers through his ponytail. Remus got up and picked Harri up and took him to his room and put him in bed. Carl didn't know what to do after that so he ran into the house where the others were eating. Syria looked and saw Lori coming from the house she groaned and pulled her husband inside the RV leaving Daryl and Merle to deal with her. Daryl grunted "Thank you" Syria grinned and shut the RV door.

They heard Lori saying Rick wasn't back and she demanded Merle or Daryl go find him. Daryl growled "I will go find Glenn when I think he's in danger if but I'm done looking for people." Merle grunted in agreement Lori huffed and walked away.

Syria peaked her head out "Is it safe" Remus laughed and pushed her outside.

The next morning Shane walked out when the car came driving back up Lori was missing Daryl ran to the car and Glenn grinned "Hey"

Daryl looked him over and said "Your ok right no bites"

Glenn gave him a cheeky grin "Wanna check me out" Daryl gave a small smile. Daryl said "Yes I do" and dragged him to his tent.

T-dog asked "Who is that?"

Glenn looked and answered "That's Randall" Shane stopped instantly and looked at the injured guy in the backseat and Rick like he was insane.

Syria said "Where's Lori?" Rick looked around and then saw Lori limping back down the dirt road.

Syria sighed and said "She's fine just some scrapes and bruise's" she put down the pin light.

Rick nodded and asked "Could you look over Randall."

She frowned at him and said "No let him bleed out or have Hershel look at him I don't like him he seems dangerous." Syria walked away to her son and held him close to her and looked at the man in the car he opened an eye and looked at Harrison she pulled him behind him and growled at the teenager. She didn't like him the hairs on the back of her neck stood up she whispered "Don't you ever go near him do you understand Harrison do you hear me?"

Harrison nodded "Yes mommy" he peaked between her arm and shivered and hid his face again.

Edited


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen- Failure

Syria watched Shane and Rick pack the kid into the back of the car she shook her head and walked over to Shane and pulled him away and she whispered "Don't fight with him Shane."

Shane looked down at him and sighed "You know me too well Syria" the woman grinned and hit him on the back.

"Of course I do I understand you and I understand Rick but I agree we shouldn't keep this guy around just please don't try to shoot him in front of Rick." Shane nodded and he got into the passengers side. She looked at the boy in the trunk bound and gagged she growled at him and turned around and went to see her son.

That evening

Harri was leaning on Carl watching Inuyasha on his TV Carl mumbled "I wonder if dad and Shane are coming back or if that kids coming back with them."

Harri said "He creeps me out mom and Death told me to stay away from him you should to" Carl nodded and ran his fingers though his hair. Harrison laid his head on Carl's lap and mumbled ''If they do bring him back promise not to go near him ok."

Carl nodded and looked out the window and saw Shane's car driving up he said "Their back" Harri mumbled something falling asleep. Carl smiled and kissed his cheek and got up and tucked him in and turned off the TV leaving the RV and he saw Shane and Rick they both looked like they had gotten in a fight.

Syria shook her head and rubbed Carl's head and hummed "You can sleep in here tonight if you want to" Carl nodded and followed her inside. Remus walked inside and waited until Carl had went into Harrison's room.

He said "They didn't drop him off they apparently fought and the place they went to was overrun." He growled "I just think we should just go out on our own love."

Syria hummed "We need to stay in a group Remmy I don't like half of the people here but it's safer in numbers." Remus sighed and nodded. Syria walked to Harrison's room and Carl was passed out on the floor she whispered "We need to kill that kid Remus Rick isn't going to and you know that."

Remus mumbled "I agree Sy but wait until Rick find's out what he's done if we just kill him then they will think we are just killing an innocent teen."

Syria mumbled "I hate when your right"

Remus grinned and mumbled "The kids are sleeping shall we go to our room and shag now or later" Syria laughed and said "This isn't a Austin Powers movie" Remus chuckled and picked her up and cast a ward over Harrison's door to let them know when they woke up.

Edited


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen- Let Him Go Really

Daryl walked over wrapping his hand Harrison and Carl were inside eating breakfast. Syria and Remus were leaning against one another. Andrea asked "Is there a plan?"

Rick answered "We'll know soon enough."

Daryl said "They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, They're gonna wish they were."

Lori asked "What did you do?"

Daryl shrugged "Had a little chat."

Rick said "No one goes near this guy."

Lori asked "Rick, what are you gonna do?"

Rick looked at them "We have no choice, He's a threat and we have to eliminate the threat." Syria looked up at Remus.

Merle snickered "And who going to do that your not you had an opportunity to deal with it but you and officer jackass decided to fight instead of taking care of the problem." He walked away back to his tent. Daryl looked at them and followed.

Glenn grinned and said "It's Merle"

He ran after his boyfriend Syria spoke up and said "I will do it if I have to I'm not letting my child near that perv if you don't kill him Rick I will remember that when you back out."

Lori hissed "How Dare you?" Syria rolled her eyes and took her husband's hand and they walked away.

That night

Syria watched Rick hesitate Syria saw Carl coming from their RV she walked in and Shane said "Syria."

Syria took out her gun and Rick said "Do you have any last words?"

Syria shot him the back of the head and said "It's done bring someone back here and I will take my child and anyone who wants to leave and I will go and I'm not joking, it's the end of the world Rick! There are bad people out there worse people then before that will do things they might not have done before the dead rose up to eat the living." She put the safety back on her weapon and there were screams outside they ran to the source and saw a walker eating Dale.

Remus killed the walker and Harrison put his head in Syria's stomach she ran her fingers through his hair and shushed him. Remus mumbled "I'm sorry Dale" Dale gurgled on his blood and leaned his head to the weapon in his hand Remus put his pistol to his head and pulled the trigger before he could change.

Edited


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen- Plans

Syria looked up when Hershel walked over and said "Are you sure you three aren't going to move in like the rest of your group."

Syria hummed "We are fine out here we have heat it's like a house inside besides it's your place it's going to be cramped with everyone else in there as it is."

Hershel nodded "At least drive up closer to the house"

Syria nodded "Yes sir" he smiled and walked back to the house. Syria watched him leave and went inside Remus was in their room in their closet that looked like a storage room with all their supplies. She hummed "We have been asked to move the RV closer to the house."

Remus nodded and said "We need to ward the beginning of the property just in case of a large herd we don't know how the cold effects them."

His wife agreed she walked over to the trunk and yelled down there "How many warding books have you found?"

Harrison yelled back "Ten so far mom" he walked up the stairs and out of the trunk carrying the books.

Syria said "Good job love" Harrison grinned at the praise and went back to his room to read. Syria sighed and watched him leave. "Sometimes I wish he didn't have to grow up in this world."

Remus said "He doesn't have to we could leave ask Death to send us somewhere else."

Syria said "And make Harrison leave his mate no I couldn't do that"

Remus hummed "We could make a place that's safe from the walkers our own little paradise maybe an island we could raise animals again invite people we can trust it would be safe."

Syria grinned at him and said "Why didn't I think of that before we could do that!" She kissed him "Your a genius!" Remus grinned like a loon.

Syria pulled out a world map putting it on the wall and hummed "Somewhere surrounded by water" she mumbled "Here's some Chandeleur Islands it's in the United States and its uninhabited there's plenty of room to build on their should be plenty of animals there also we just need to get to the gulf of Mexico."

Remus nodded "It's that simple we just have to get to the gulf of Mexico" being sarcastic. Syria hit him.

Syria said "We can still look for one closer then"

Remus mumbled "You think" Syria huffed at her husband.

Edited


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty- Magic

Harrison looked at the herd in his dream he mumbled "Why am I here Death?"

"Just watch" The dead were just standing there until a helicopter flew passed low in the sky the dead started to follow it. Harrison followed the herd watching as more added to the group some broke off but every time a few broke off double that amount added on there had to be 30 walkers and they were on the road that took them straight to the farm.

Harrison bolted up and cried out. Syria and Remus ran into his room Syria got on the bed "Baby what's wrong?"

Harrison answered "A huge herd of walkers are heading straight for us I saw them"

Syria mumbled "We have to tell them and we need to leave"

Remus asked "Are we telling them about our magic?"

Syria hummed "Yes but we don't say anything about Harrison being The Master Of Death if they don't want us here then fine we are leaving without them"

Remus nodded "We can tell Glenn and Daryl and maybe Merle first"

Syria nodded "And Shane we can trust Shane he might be a hot head but he knows how to survive."

Syria hummed "Just go back to sleep Pup it will be ok" Harrison nodded and curled up in bed falling back to sleep. Syria mumbled "Go get Daryl Merle Shane and Glenn." It would be easier to talk to them first because they were all outside the house right then.

Syria put a ward up in front of Harrison's door just as Remus walked back into the RV with the four men. Shane said "Its bigger then I thought in here" Remus sat down next to his wife Daryl sat next to Glenn close enough to be touching but not really touching Merle was standing looking around.

Syria said "We asked you here because we trust you if you do anything we don't like we will just make you forget what we are about to tell you." She crossed her arms and said "We have magic" Daryl and Merle looked at each other.

Shane laughed "Yeah right" Remus waved his hand and Shane's skin turned purple Glenn just put laughing at him. Shane looked at his hand and stuttered "Ok...I believe you now turn me back!"

Syria waved her hand and he was back his tan color she said "I wanted to do that" pouting.

Remus smirked and said "If you have a problem with it we are leaving anyway"

Shane said "What no you can't leave" Remus and Syria looked at him and Shane rubbed the back of his head. Daryl and Glenn had stayed a couple but Shane had been pulling away for a while he was still protective of Glenn but they weren't together anymore and when they did talk he would always talk about Syria and Remus they understood they weren't mad at him.

Merle grunted "Why ya leavin"

Syria said "Harrison had a dream last night and he's freaked out about it we learned to trust his dreams because they always happen he saw walkers coming towards the farm one loud noise will draw them right to us we want to get ahead of the herd before that happens find somewhere safe to bunker down for the winter."

Merle grunted "I'm leavin with you being on this farm is like ringing the damn dinner bell for them"

Glenn and Daryl nodded agreeing with Merle Glenn said "We are going to"

Shane looked at them and said "There's nothing holding me here"

Syria and Remus nodded and Harrison walked out and said "What about Carl is Carl coming?"

Edited


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One- Reactions

Harrison was sitting on the sofa staring off into space. Syria walked over and squatted in front of her son. She said "Harri pup."

Harrison cried "What if he gets killed you know his mom and dad won't let him come with us what if he gets bitten what if!"

He started hyperventilating Glenn asked "Is he ok?"

Syria said "Carl's Harri's mate it's like the other half of his soul of Carl dies..." Harrison whimpered Remus walked back in with a vial filled with a light purple liquid.

Remus said "Drink half of this" he whimpered and Remus said "Drink" Harrison took the vial and swallowed half giving it back.

Harrison's shoulders relaxed Syria hummed "Calming draught" Harrison passed out.

Shane said "I'll stay with him."

Syria nodded and said "We will be back be ready to leave because we are leaving." Glenn Daryl and Merle nodded leaving the RV Syria ran her fingers through Harri's hair she kissed his forehead and looked at Remus and said "Go get the mirrors from the trunk please" Remus nodded leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later

Rick looked at Syria and Remus they had called everyone into the house Glenn Daryl and Merle were behind them Lori frowned at them. Syria said "Me and Remus are leaving Merle Daryl and Glenn along with Shane are coming with us."

Rick's mouth opened in shock Lori grinned with happiness Carl's eyes widened he yelped "Huh you can't leave!"

Syria looked at Carl and bit her lip she said "Carl it's not safe here anymore"

Carl said "Then I'm coming with you I can't leave Harri I'm going!" Lori reached for him and Carl yanked away from her and growled "No mom I'm not staying without Harri it's not fair no" he ran out of the house.

Lori growled "Your not taking my son"

Syria hissed "I don't want to take a kid from his parents."

Rick whispered "Why are you leaving there has to be a reason?"

Syria said "We have magic and before anyone asks no we did not start this it happened naturally or from your scientists I don't know but it's not us"

Remus spoke "We are the only ones in this world with magic. Harri believes a herd is coming past the farm and one sound from the farm animals or a gunshot will draw them to the farm we don't want to be here when that happens."

Hershel shook his head and said "I'm not leaving my home we will be fine here it's not because of your magic or anything if a herd comes by we will fight or leave but not yet" Maggie took his hand and nodded.

Syria nodded and looked at Rick he shook his head and said "We will be ready if it happens but I can't take my family from a safe haven on a whim." Syria nodded everyone else agreed with Rick Syria Remus and their group left to go outside.

Carl's eyes watered when Rick came inside the RV and Carl put his head on Harrison's he said "Dad I want to stay with Harri I have to stay with him I will run away if you make me stay here I have to go."

Rick said "Carl your our son I'm sure we will see Harri again but your not going with them I'm sorry" Carl growled and left the room shoving past his father in anger. Syria stood outside the RV she handed him a bag it had food and the mirror inside.

She whispered "If you ever need us Carl or if you want to see Harri just say his name and you will see him and you can talk to him once we find somewhere safe we will come back for you just learn how to protect yourself and how to survive."

Carl nodded "Ok fine" he took the bag and went into the house ignoring his father and everyone.

Edited


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two- Safe for Now and The Herd

Harrison sat on the roof ignoring his parents he couldn't believe they left Carl he didn't want to. He watched Shane with his parents Daryl Merle and Glenn were out setting up a alarm system just in case his parents had already put up wards around the RV. He huffed softly Death whispered "I won't allow your mate to die master."

Harrison nodded "I know but I don't like being away from him" it had been two weeks since he had last seen Carl and he was worried. There was a ringing in his backpack he picked up his mirror and wiped his cheeks when he saw Carl he was sitting on a barn. Harri grinned at him and said "Carl!"

Carl smiled at him he said "Harri Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

Harrison shook his head no and mumbled "I missed you we found a place to stay for now"

Carl nodded and pulled out a granola bar and started eating he said "Tell your mom thanks for the food I have been outside most of the time I didn't want to be around my parent's right now" Harrison nodded in agreement.

Syria sighed when she looked up at her son Shane said "He will be ok Syria"

Syria mumbled "It's not some crush Shane Carl is Harrison's mate he can't survive without him but even if Lori is a bitch I can't just take her son just to make my son happy. When we were younger Remus had to come back to America I couldn't stand being away from him and followed him to America I understand what he is going through but I can't let my child die so I forced him to come with us." She looked up at the roof and saw Harri grinning at the mirror she had slipped him.

Remus said "He's talking to Carl right now" Remus was cooking dinner.

Harrison walked down for dinner Syria said "Hey Pup"

Harrison mumbled "Hey mom" he took his food from Remus.

Remus said "Pup if Carl needs us we will go help him."

Harri growled "I know that papa it hurts to be away from him I should have never even told you about the stupid dream." He put down his plate and went into the RV.

With Carl

Carl was watching from the barn watching the edge of the woods for any sign of danger. Lori said "Carl come inside to eat."

Carl said "No thanks Syria gave me some stuff to eat I need to watch for walkers."

Lori sighed and said "No walkers are going to attack Carl."

Carl frowned and said "I trust Harri if he thinks walkers are going to attack them they are" Lori sighed and went to find her husband. There were screams and two gun shots. Everyone from the house ran to where Otis was screaming he had a gun in his hand but the walker was ripping into his gut. Rick shot the walker in the head and did the same to Otis who was bleeding out.

Carl walked over and said "I saw something in the trees just now"

Lori said "Rick please tell your son we are safe here"

Rick looked at Carl and sighed and reached out for the binoculars "To be on the safe side I'll look that was a lot of gun fire" Lori nodded and Rick walked with Carl to the barn.

He looked out towards the trees and saw a huge herd coming towards the farm he said "To get your mother and the others!" Carl nodded and looked at the need again and then ran towards the house to tell the others.

Edited


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three- Carl

Carl sat in the back of the jeep he didn't want to be worried about his mom but he was. They pulled to the road where they had lost Sophia. He got out with his father and they went to look for supplies everything seemed to be cleaned out. He watched his father and Hershel whisper to each other. Carl found a bracelet it was covered in dry blood and dirt on the side of the road. He picked it up and climbed back of the car and pulled out a bottle of unboiled water. He put the bracelet inside the bottle and shook it watching the water change to a mud like color. He poured the water out taking out the bracelet that had diamonds in it. He took a cloth and started cleaning.

Rick looked back at Carl he was scrubbing something focusing completely on his task. He heard cars and he looked at T-Dogs truck and Lori followed by Beth got out and Lori rushed over and hugged him.

She asked "Where is he where's Carl?"

Rick answered "He's in the car he's fine"

Lori looked inside and nodded she asked "What is he doing?"

Rick said "It doesn't matter Lori let's make a plan to find somewhere safe" he really should have listened to Syria and Remus.

Lori hissed "Don't you even say it they where freaks and I'm glad they are gone and that boy is a bad influence on Carl." A door shut they looked and Carl was standing there frowning at Lori.

Lori said "Carl baby..."

Carl growled "Shut up I don't want to be near you" he got back into the car and slammed the door shut. He locked it and went into his bag he said "Harrison" a blurred picture of Harri the boy rubbed his eyes and mumbled "Carl what's going on" he sat up in his bed.

Carl said "The herd came through we are on the highway you know the one where we lost Sophia."

Harrison eyes widened and he asked "Are you okCsrl

Carl said "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to see you and tell you we aren't at the farm anymore."

Harri nodded and said "Mommy and Daddy were talking about finding an island to live on"

Carl shivered and yawned Harri said "Mom put a coat in that bag they gave you." Carl pulled it out it was a black robe with a crest on it. It was red and gold and had a lion on it Harri said "Death told me it was my old school robe the crest stands for Gryffindor house for people who are brave and have lots of Courage. It has warming charms and will keep you cool when it's hot oh and..."

Carl laughed softly "Calm down and breathe."

Harrison blushed and nodded and said "I just miss you that's all sorry I was just going to ask if you need anymore food."

Carl said "I'm fine Harri and I missed you too." His cheeks turned red while saying that Harri grinned and said "Go to sleep Carl."

Carl nodded and said "I'll talk to you soon"

Harri nodded and said "Goodnight."

Carl said "Night Harri" he vanished and Carl put the mirror in his bag. His parents got into the front seat and he laid down in the backseat and covered himself with the robe.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Four- The Prison and Woodbury

Carl pulled out a can of beans and gave it to Beth she looked at him and whispered ''Thank you'' Carl nodded and stuffed his pop-tart in his mouth. Beth asked ''Where…''

Carl said ''Syria gave me a bag that had food inside.'' He put his robe on and held the bag inside the robe. Beth nodded and showed the beans to Maggie and offered her some.

Maggie shook her head no and said ''You eat it you need it more'' the teen nodded at her sister and opened the can and started eating. Hershel sighed looking at his girl's maybe he should have gone with Syria's group Patricia and Jimmy would be still alive. He shook his head he made his bed now he had to lie in it so to speak. He had turned down Syria's offer now he had to deal with the aftermath. The hunters of the group had left now they were barely surviving. Rick was trying his best but they were going in circles all winter the food was gone the only one who had any food was Carl and he shared what he could with Beth and Hershel but they didn't want to take food from the boy.

Rick looked and saw a prison not to far from where they were standing the yard was overrun but they could at least stay between the fence for now or they could clear the yard and have a safe place to sleep for the night until they could work their inside to see if the inside was safe. Lori walked over and said ''It's perfect Rick it's safe and we will have walls and bed's.''

Rick nodded and said ''Ok everyone let's move I want to take the field for tonight we all can have a peaceful sleep for tonight.''

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the fence's they all thought ''Safety.''

With Syria's group

Harrison felt the RV slam to a stop. He mumbled ''Mommy''

Syria whispered ''Stay inside we are locking the RV up Shane's car has been stopped stay inside.'' Harrison nodded and stayed in his room.

Syria got out and locked the RV up with magic Remus had his rifle in his hand. Syria had a hand on her knives. Shane was talking to a man in front of another group there were a couple of woman there.

The governor looked when two more people came from the RV there was a brown skinned woman a beautiful woman she was unnatural how beautiful she was. The woman had a hand interlocked with a tan skinned male with shoulder length brown hair he had a bit of facial hair and was 6''1 he had a lean muscular body they looked perfect together and they had something in their eyes that told the governor that he needed them in his town on his side. The other's where average the two rednecks looked like they were made for the end of the world. The smaller Asian boy looked like he was fast on his feet and the one with curly black hair he was standing in front of the woman ever so slightly. He smirked so she had two men willing to die for her interesting. He offered them a place in Woodbury the woman stared at him in distrust like she could read his soul.

Syria mumbled "I don't like him"

Remus said "We don't have to stay but it's just for the winter until it gets warmer then if you want to leave we can I don't like Harri having to stay in the RV all the time"

Syria nodded and said "Okay we will stay just for the winter then we leave" Remus agreed they went to Shane and the others with the plan and Glenn was cautious but excited to meet our survivor's. They followed the Governor in their cars to Woodbury.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Five- Woodbury And Carl

Harrison got out slowly and he had his swords on his back. He looked at the children with playing like they didn't know what was happening outside of the gates. He gripped his mother's shirt when the leader looked at him.

She rubbed the top of his head she said ''Stay close or stay with Shane ok.''

Harri nodded ''Ok mom''

Syria nodded the governor said ''You have a child well it's a good thing we found you huh.'' The boy looked just like his mother and had black and brown hair a mixture of his mother's and father's hair color.

Harrison sat in his room and said ''The children here are weak Carl''

Carl was sitting in his room at the prison he said ''I'm sure you will be ok''

Harri hummed ''Are you ok''

Carl nodded and said ''We are in a prison that dad found it's not that bad Carol and Mom are trying to clean up around here dad and the others are clearing out the other cell blocks.'' There were yells outside his room he said ''I have to go see you later.'' Harrison grinned and nodded and Carl was gone.

Harri walked outside and saw Shane standing at the end of the RV watching the guys on the wall Harri grabbed Shane's arm and Shane looked down at him and smiled and said ''Hey gorgeous'' he rubbed his head.

Harri squeaked ''Hey I spent an hour taming my hair'' Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms around his shoulder's when Harrison stood in front of him.

He said ''Why don't you go play with the other children''

Harrison looked at the others and mumbled ''They are playing in a park Shane.''

Shane smirked and said ''You could play you know you won't get soft you know.'' Harrison looked at the little kid's running and playing the teens were playing hand held video games or reading books.

Harrison mumbled ''I guess I can go read or help the little kid's.'' He ran off and waved to Shane and Shane watched him arrive at the playground just as a toddler fell off the swing Harrison ran over and held her up the blond little girl stared up at him and grinned at him.

At the Prison

Carl walked into Hershel's cell he was handcuffed just incase he turned. He pulled out a red colored potion and dropped some into his mouth. Maggie and Beth walked in and Carl said ''It replenishes his blood supply it's a potion Syria gave me.''

Maggie and Beth nodded and sat on his bed and Hershel moaned softly and opened his eyes and whispered ''Water'' Maggie rushed out to get him water.

Carl looked at the prisoner's his parents and the others were arguing about the prisoner's he didn't like the Mexican dude. He liked Big Tiny the best the big guy was looking outside. Carl walked over and put out his hand and said ''Carl Grimes.''

Big Tiny looked at him and said ''Big Tiny'' shaking his smaller hand.

Carl watched his dad kick out the Mexican guy and the smaller black male he hadn't heard what their names where. Oscar Axel and Big Tiny were free to stay but in another cell block that they had to clean out.

Carl had offered to teach Big Tiny how to fight walker's and had found some riot gear that would fit his huge frame so he would be protected. Axel and Oscar joined his little teaching group he grinned he was going to make Syria and his mate proud he wasn't going to get weaker he was going to get stronger.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Six- Andrea

Andrea woke up in an infirmary type room she groaned. A voice she recognized said ''You're lucky your friend found us'' Andrea looked and said ''Syria'' the brown skinned woman said ''Yes, it's me and you look terrible.'' Andrea smiled softly and coughed roughly.

Syria and Remus were out scavenging and killing walker's when they ran into Michonne and Andrea at their campsite. Andrea was passed out and had a high fever after Syria said she knew her and that she was a nurse that Michonne came to Woodbury with them.

Michonne walked over to the tank that the governor bought back she ran a finger over a bullet hole with blood in it. Shane walked over and said ''We are leaving you and Andrea are welcome to join us we are planning on heading to the coast.''

Michonne said ''We were heading their also but Andrea seems to want to stay here.''

Shane nodded ''I noticed you are welcome to come with us we are leaving in two days'' the woman nodded.

Two days later

Andrea said ''Michonne your being crazy why would you leave a safe place to go back out there I can't survive out there for another four months I don't have it in me.''

Michonne said ''There's something not right with him Andrea Syria and her people can see that why can't you he stares at Harrison and it makes him and his parent's uncomfortable.''

Andrea said ''Phillip isn't trying to creep them out and why are you encouraging them to leave with you they have a child for crying out loud.''

Michonne shook her head and said ''I'm leaving are you coming or not''

Andrea said ''No I'm staying'' Michonne nodded and climbed in the RV with Syria and Remus.

Syria looked back at Michonne said ''There's something we need to tell you before you come with us.''

Michonne placed her hand behind her back reaching for her sword. Syria laughed softly and said ''We aren't serial killer's Michonne''

Michonne nodded ''Go on''

Syria said ''We have magic Remus Harrison and I.''

Michonne said ''Ok I need proof'' Syria looked at Harrison who was reading.

Harrison stared at the teacup on the counter he said ''Accio Teacup.'' The teacup rattled and shook on the table and it flew finally to his outreached hand.

Harrison grinned Syria and Remus grinned ''Good job pup'' Harrison grinned at their praises. Michonne stared and Remus said ''Before you ask no we didn't cause this.''

Michonne said ''Oh I know why would you do that.''

Harrison said ''Are you staying with us''

Michonne nodded and said ''Yeah, I'm staying'' Harrison nodded and grinned happily.

They drove out of the gates Governor said ''Follow them and bring the woman and her son back alive kill the rest'' his right-hand man Martinez's nodded and walked away to gather his group.

In the RV

Harrison said ''Carl'' Carl's face popped up and he smiled and said ''Harri.''

Carl was outside helping Hershel walk Hershel said ''Harrison how are you son.''

Harrison said ''I'm fine are you ok Carl told me you were bit.''

Hershel said ''Oh I'm fine son nothing a clever can't fix I'm just trying to get steady on my one leg to try to get used to it.'' Harrison grinned and nodded Hershel disappeared from the frame.

Carl said ''Are you ok?''

Harrison nodded and said ''We have a new member and we left Woodbury something about that place just gave us the creeps Merle is on his bike and Daryl and Glenn are in Daryl's truck.''

Carl nodded and loud ringing came from the mirror Harrison asked ''Carl what's happening?''

Carl said ''I don't know alarms are just going off they are drawing more walker's''

Rick shouted ''Someone turn off those alarms find them!''

Carl said ''I have to go Harri I'll call you when this is over ok'' Harrison nodded and Carl was gone from the mirror.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Death

Harrison woke up gasping softly he saw T-Dog's spirt standing over him. Harrison's eyes watered and T-Dog asked ''Why am I?''

Harrison asked ''What happened''

T-Dog answered ''I saved Carol and we ran into the tombs to get away from the walker's I shoved her into a broom closet and I slammed the door shut protecting the door the walker's they tore into my back and my neck'' he touched his neck and mumbled ''I'm dead'' he looked at Harrison and said ''Don't cry Harri.''

Harrison whispered ''I'm sorry''

T-Dog smirked and said ''It's not your fault Harri it was my time now I can be with my family and Jackie now let me go.''

Harrison nodded and said ''Death''

Death appeared and he looked at T-Dog and his raspy voice said ''Take my cloak'' T-Dog reached for his cloak.

Harri said ''Wait is Carl ok''

T-Dog said ''I saw him in a cage with Beth and Lori when I went to save Carol yes, he's fine'' Harrison sighed in relief and watched T-Dog disappear with Death.

Harrison heard ''Harri'' Harrison pulled out his mirror and saw Carl it was early morning and he was outside.

Harrison said ''Carl you ok well T-Dog said you were ok''

Carl said ''You spoke to T-Dog how.''

Harrison said ''I saw his spirit he told me he saved Carol from the walker's but he was attacked getting her to safety have you found Carol yet.''

Carl said ''No we thought she was dead because we haven't found her yet but she's alive then I'll tell dad and the other's.''

Harrison felt the RV stop he said ''Carl something's going on I'll see you later ok'' Carl nodded and disactivated the mirror.

Outside Harrison's room

Shane said ''Stay inside Syria''

Syria rolled her eyes and said ''I'm not a damsel.''

Remus smirked and Shane stuttered ''I'm not saying that.''

Syria sighed ''Fine but if they come to the RV I will shoot them''

Remus growled ''They won't make it to the RV.'' His eyes turned amber how dare they come after them. He stepped out Daryl Merle and Glenn had their hands up Shane and Remus walked out of the RV.

Martinez said ''Everyone out that includes the woman and kid.''

Remus said ''That's not going to happen you should have just let us leave.''

Martinez smirked and shot Merle in the leg and he said ''I want the woman and kid out here now or I'm going to shoot him in the head the next time''

Merle grunted in pain he wasn't going to yell out. Glenn squeaked Remus looked at Merle and said ''We will fix it Merle.''

Merle growled ''I know''

Remus's eyes glowed One of the guys gasped out ''What is he?'' Remus stunned all of them wandlessly.

Remus tied them to the trees and punched Martinez in the face breaking his nose he growled ''If you survive tell the governor hello for me'' he heard moans and shuffling. He turned and walked back to the road and said ''Shane get Merle into the RV and Daryl put Merle's bike into the back of your truck let's go!''

Martinez screamed ''You can't just leave us here''

Remus growled ''I can't'' Merle was on the sofa when he walked in.

Harrison was standing there he said ''Daddy are you leaving them you know they will be eaten.''

Remus said ''I know that pup but I could careless right now they were going to take you and your mum I wasn't going to allow that.'' Harrison looked up at him and nodded they heard screams and Syria put up a silencing charm instantly.

She said ''We need to leave now'' Remus looked at his mate. She was pissed and he knew it. Harrison went to his room and Syria followed him Remus handed Merle a vial clear liquid.

He said ''Only a drop on your tongue you should be ok then and I will get you some blood replenisher later''

Merle grunted ''Thanks'' Remus nodded.

Syria hissed that night ''Remus Harri could have seen them get eaten today why would you…''

Remus said ''Harrison is growing up in this world we might not like it and we will find a safe place to raise him but he will see people die Syria we can't stop that he will see people torn apart in front of him if it happens again I will do it again just to protect my family.''

Syria sighed and kissed his lips. She mumbled ''I know Remmy I'm sorry for getting upset you know I don't like anyone protecting me when I can protect myself.''

Remus smiled ''Of course you can protect yourself and Harri'' Syria hummed ''Of course I can'' kissing his cheek and Remus said ''I have watch tonight.''

Syria said ''I'll come with you'' Remus nodded and they went to the top of the roof.

10 miles back

Martinez crawled to the front gates of Woodbury he hadn't escaped unharmed he was bitten on both of his arms. He needed to get back inside to tell the governor he looked up and saw the woman on the wall with he arrow's she was a piss pour shot anyway.

She shouted ''I got it'' and Martinez yelled out.

Andrea saw him and said ''Stop he's not a walker'' it was to late she had aimed and fired hitting Martinez in the head. The woman cheered she had finally nailed a walker in the head.


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Eight- The Coast

Two months later Michonne looked at the ocean it was still clear and beautiful she stabbed a walker that was dressed in a Lifeguard uniform. She breathed in the fresh air it had been a long time since she smelled fresh air that didn't smell like dead rotten bodies Merle walked over he grunted ''It's nice.''

Michonne eyed the redneck beside her and nodded she mumbled ''I would have never thought I would make it here''

Merle grunted ''Wouldn't believe that you would have made it'' Michonne looked at him and Merle was walking away.

She smirked and Harri yelled ''We found a boat you guys'' he threw two daggers at a walker who heard him and was slowly making their way towards him. Michonne smiled at the child she had never met a child like him before she wondered how her own son would have turned out she stopped and then ran over to where Harri and the others were.

Remus said ''We will stay here until we can get this boat up and running I don't want to fix it with magic because Magic and machines do not mix well.''

Syria nodded her head ''We will ward around the RV and all of you can either stay out here or your welcome to sleep inside it's big enough.'' Daryl and Glenn agreed to sleep inside but Merle and Michonne wanted to sleep outside.

That night

Michonne listened to the waves and she was laying on the sand she had sand in her dreadlocks but she could careless the fire crackled and popped. She didn't care about the five-walker's trying to get through the wards. Daryl and Merle were still up fixing the boat with supplies and tools that had been abandoned. She heard the RV door open and Harrison walked out and he was talking to Carl over the mirror showing him the beach. The other child's voice said ''I wish I was there with you Mom and Dad are contently fighting here mom wants to leave and find somewhere else she doesn't like the prison anymore she wants to find a house to fortify and live in.''

Harrison said ''If we find an island maybe we can come and get you and the other's.''

Carl shook head ''Mom has been talking to dad about you and your magic she doesn't trust it she tried to take this and my backpack but it sent a nasty shock to her when she tried to take it from me.'' Harrison grinned and Carl continued and said ''We are fine here we found Carol and we are ok Carol Hershel and Maggie started a farm and we are going to start looking for a couple of farm animals.''

Syria walked out and said ''Harri it's time to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow Hello Carl''

Carl said ''Hey Syria Goodnight Harri''

Harrison grinned and said ''Night Carl.'' Harrison deactivated the mirror and said ''Night Michonne'' Michonne nodded at the boy and rubbed his head and Harrison followed his mother into the RV. Remus said ''Merle you're on first watch then it's Glenn he's sleeping in the RV right now.''

Merle grunted ''Gotcha Boss''

Remus nodded and said ''I will take over from Glenn since Daryl Syria and Michonne did it last night. Shane is going to watch Harrison tomorrow '' Merle grunted and grabbed the rifle they used on watch and Remus grabbed his gun and shot the fire walker's outside the wards. They would burn the bodies when they left the area in the morning.

Michonne looked at Merle on top of the RV and fell asleep. Daryl went inside the RV telling his brother goodnight before shutting the door and climbing into his sleeping back beside Glenn on the couch.

Merle looked at Michonne he had never thought about dating a person from another race before but she was good looking she knew how to survive she was a warrior. With his brother dating the Korean boy at first, he didn't like it but Daryl was his kin his blood and if he wanted the Korean he would have to deal with it. Now Glenn was family to Merle and Merle didn't care. He didn't know if the feelings he had for Michonne would go anywhere but if they did he was going to let it happen he wasn't going to mess it up.

AN

So how do you feel about Michonne and Merle. I was going to do Merle Daryl and Glenn but I changed it up I think Michonne and Merle I could run with. Here's the new Chapter I'm Deleting the AN's from before so this is Chapter 28. I will do the next Walking Dead/Harry Potter Crossover when this one is finished and I think I'm going to make another story for this one like a sequel after I finish this one but first I'm going to do the other one then the sequel to this one this story isn't over yet I think I'm going to make 10 more chapter's in this one.


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Open Water

Harrison woke up to the feeling of rocking of the boat he walked out of his room and out of the RV and saw water all around them. He ran over to the railing and Remus said ''Whoa pup we don't need you falling in'' he picked up him by the waist.

He giggled and Remus put him on his shoulder and Harrison mumbled ''It's amazing daddy.''

Remus hummed ''It is isn't it.'' Syria looked at them and smiled she was leaning against Shane who was looking out at the open water contently.

He said ''I haven't felt this safe in a year''.

Glenn mumbled ''It's nice to sleep without one eye open even if I feel a little seasick.'' Daryl looked down at him Glenn was laying his head on his chest.

Daryl grunted ''It's nice'' and closed his eyes his shoulder's relaxed slightly.

Glenn grinned and ran his finger's through his boyfriend's hair and said ''You need a haircut.'' Daryl grunted and Glenn smiled ''We can wait''

Daryl placed a hand on his lower back and grunted ''Just wanna hold you for a while.'' Glenn snuggled his face into Daryl's chest.

Michonne was leaning against the edge of the boat just looking at the clear water she wished her baby was here with her. Merle was steering the boat he looked at her and grunted ''What'cha thinking about.''

Michonne said ''My son loved the water that's who I got the idea from actually''

Merle grunted ''Ya had a kid''

Michonne frowned and said ''Yes he went missing in the early days my boyfriend and his friend were high and I left them to go on a supply run and they had gotten high while I was gone got back and the camp was overrun and my baby Andre was missing and my boyfriend and his friend were walker's. He would be three in a few months.''

Merle grunted ''Used to get high I don't anymore would I would never do that with our kid.'' Michonne looked at him in shock and Merle grunted ''I didn't mean that we would or are going to have a kid together damn never mind.''

Michonne smirked softly and said ''Good to know if we ever have a kid that is.'' Merle went back to looking ahead his cheeks lightly pinking he thought ''Damn I'm like a freaking teenager again.''

Six hours later they were still in open water Harrison had been collecting seashells by summoning them from the bottom of the sea. He had collected around 30 by then. Remus said ''There should be a medium sized Island around here somewhere hopefully we aren't just stuck in open water.''

Syria said ''We will find a place Remus I'm sure of it'' Remus looked at his mate and nodded. They looked at Harrison as he put a light blue shell on top of his pile of seashells.

Syria mumbled ''We have to.''

Remus looked at his worried mate and said ''Don't doubt yourself love we are safe that's all that matters you hear me'' Syria looked at her husband and nodded. Harrison heard his mirror ring and he ran over to the RV and saw Carl grinned and said ''Harri''

Harrison grinned and said ''Carl are you ok?''

Carl said ''Yeah I'm fine what about you''

Harrison hummed ''We found a boat and we are in the middle of the ocean right now.'' Harrison walked outside to show him Carl mumbled ''Whoa!'' Harrison said ''Try being out here for six hours and Glenn is seasick so he's been puking.''

Carl said ''At least your safe I'm happy about that''

Harrison blushed and mumbled ''I can't wait until we find a place then we can come and get you and bring you back with us I'm sure mommy will even deal with your mom just to bring you with us''

Carl smiled and said ''I can't wait either what's that?'' and pointed Harrison turned around and saw a tree.

He yelped ''Daddy we see land!''

Remus ran out of the RV and mumbled ''Land get your butt's out here!'' Syria and the other's ran out of the RV and looked and Syria saw green and more trees and sand she smiled.

Shane said ''When we land, we need to make sure no walker's or people are here before we relax''

Merle grunted ''Got cha''

Shane looked at Harrison and said ''You stay on the boat go to your room ok Harri'' Harrison nodded and Shane rubbed his head.

An hour later they hit land and Harrison went to his room to talk to Carl more. Syria and Remus warded the RV just in case they weren't alone from what they could tell the island looked uninhabited which was a good sign. Glenn was given a stomach soother and Glenn looked at Syria with happiness.

Syria said ''We need you at your best no gun's swords and knives only I want to save ammo for when we go back to the main land'' the group nodded putting their guns away.


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty- Home

Syria warded the beach area so she knew when Harrison went onto the beach, she handed all of them a tent that was bigger on the inside. Michonne and Merle had one Daryl and Glenn had another Shane was going to share with Syria Remus and Harrison in the biggest tent until they could build some huts. Today they were going to explore the island.

Shane mumbled ''I freaking love magic'' walking over to the sink and he turned on the faucet and felt the cold water on his skin he mumbled ''Amazing.''

Syria grinned ''There's shower's too'' Shane looked at her and she showed him to his room and said ''I don't know what's going to happen I don't even know why I have a second mate I know you were with Lori and everything and I don't want to know why but if we do bring her here your mine I won't tolerate you if you cheat on me with her you and Remus are my mates and I trust you just like I trust Remmy'' Shane walked over to her and backed her up to the doorframe.

He said ''I won't betray you I promise Syria.'' He lifted her chin and kissed her lips Syria wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

Harrison mouth dropped open when he walked out of his room and saw Shane and his mom kissing. Remus walked up behind him and he whispered ''Confusing huh mom has a second mate after all.''

Harrison's eyes widened and he squeaked ''Eww'' and Syria and Shane backed away from each other in shock.

Harrison's eyes were wide he ran to his room and shut the door. Remus grinned sheepishly and said ''I'm sure he's very supportive'' he kissed Syria's forehead.

Shane rubbed his curly hair and grunted ''I'm going to go talk to him or Syria could.''

Syria rolled her eyes and mumbled ''Men'' she walked to her son's room and walked into the green and sliver bedroom with all of his movies and books. Syria said ''So pup how are you doing?''

Harrison looked up at his mom and said ''Are you leaving dad or something or cheating on him like Lori.''

Syria growled ''No I'm not like that Sl…I mean no I'm not cheating on your dad Remus knows that they are both my mates I might not know Shane that well but I trust him with you just like I trust daddy with you I know he won't hurt me and I will never hurt daddy like Lori did to Rick Remus is my first love and my mate and if Remus told me to stop my relationship with Shane I would in a heartbeat.''

Harrison grinned up at his mom and hugged her and mumbled ''Ok'' and kissed her cheek.

That evening

Harrison followed his parents and Shane they were exploring the island Glenn Daryl and Michonne and Merle had stayed back to relax. Harrison was in short's and a t-shirt his long hair was in a long braid. He ran ahead and to the cliff and he squealed ''Daddy mom look at this there's more to this island!''

Syria ran ahead and Syria mumbled ''Whoa'' Remus and Shane walked over and looked and saw more trees and they could see the other side of the ocean from there. Harrison mumbled ''I wonder if there's a waterfall down there.''

Syria grinned and said ''We will find out tomorrow there has to be a way to get down there without jumping or climbing down we will take the other's tomorrow to find a way down there we will be down there until nightfall if we go now''

Harrison pouted and said ''Ok fine'' Syria tossed him a banana she had found that was ripe. Harrison pulled it apart and started eating it and drinking his water. Harrison mumbled ''I can't wait to see what kind of animal's are on this island.'' He sat on the side of the cliff and pulled out his mirror to call Carl to show him.

Syria pulled out a picnic blanket so they could eat and enjoy the view. Syria saw several birds she hadn't seen so many since the end of the world. They had only really saw crows and vultures eating the dead. Syria hummed ''This is home I love it here.'' They were watching Harrison talk to Carl Remus mumbled ''It's nice here'' Shane nodded and agreed with them.


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-One- Exploring

Harrison ran ahead everyone had met at the trail that lead down into the forest below. Syria said ''Don't run to far Pup.''

Harrison said ''Okay mom'' Glenn and Daryl were at the back watching for anything dangerous. Syria heard water and Harrison was running towards it. Syria looked around and saw footprints. She mumbled ''Remmy'' Remus said ''I see it Syria Harrison!'' Harrison was already by the water he looked back at them and grinned and waved. A brown skinned boy grabbed him and Harrison squeaked and the boy ran off with Harrison in his arms. Syria yelled ''Harri'' Remus growled ''Syria!'' they were all circled by natives.

They were all taken to huts in a clearing a mile from the trail. Syria growled ''I want my baby where is he!'' no one answered her Syria was about to use magic when a stick poked her in the back.

The man behind her said ''No magic woman'' Syria looked at Remus in shock they knew already.

Harrison looked around the hut he was in. He stood up and sat back down when the boy walked in with a type of meat and fruit. He squatted in front of him he said ''You can eat if you want.''

Harrison took the plate and said ''Thank you I think''

The boy grinned at him and said ''My name is River because I'm fast like a river and strong like the currents.''

Harrison said ''My name is Harrison or Harri''

River smiled ''That's a pretty name'' Harrison heard his mom scream his name. He put down the plate and he got up and ran out of the hut a older male was in front River grabbed his hand and Harrison took his hand back and ran to his mom and dad.

He said ''Mom! Daddy'' he hugged his mom's waist and Remus sniffed him to check and see if he was injured in anyway.

River said ''Sorry Granddad'' his grandfather nodded and said ''Go to your parents River.''

Syria put Harrison behind her body and growled at them. She looked at the older male with a white long beard. He said ''We didn't mean you any harm Young one.''

Syria growled ''You kidnapped my son!''

River spoke ''I technically did that and I didn't hurt him''

Syria growled at the young teenager ''You're not making your case any better''

Harrison mumbled ''Mom he didn't hurt me he even gave me some food that I didn't get a chance to eat.''

Syria looked at her son and Harrison said ''Shutting up now''

Remus mumbled ''Syria let's give him a chance to speak love''

Syria growled ''Go on then speak.''

The man smiled at her and said ''Thank you my name is Tail Feather we knew about this plague that was going to hit from one of my vision's years before you and your family were born into this world that's how we knew about your magic we have been waiting for you to arrive.''

Syria mumbled ''So you're like a seer or something''

Tail Feather nodded and said ''That was my only vision I don't have them anymore child my people and I moved here in the late 1990's from our reservation just outside of Georgia we needed to be ready and now we thrive here.''

Syria asked ''Are you going to kick us out or something?''

Tail Feather said ''No we aren't my dear girl you are welcome to stay with us and bring others to this island only people you trust that is there are bad people who kill off good people to survive that will not be tolerated here.''

Syria nodded Harrison was peaking at River and the boy grinned at him and Harrison's cheeks turned red. He went back behind his mom and dad. Tail Feather smirked at the pair and Syria looked down at Harrison and Harrison looked up at her and mumbled ''What'' embarrassed

Syria hummed ''Oh nothing pup''

Tail Feather said ''We will show you around the island and tell you about the dangers and things you need to know then you may go back to your homes.''

Syria nodded and said ''Thank you Tail Feather'' the older man smiled at her and nodded.

Merle and Michonne stayed at the camp with Harrison while the others went with the others to explore the island. River ran over to Harrison and said ''Would you like to go back the hut to eat?''

Harrison grinned and said ''Ok'' and River held out his hand and Harrison took it and they ran back to the Hut the other 13 children followed them wanting to meet the child of the two magic people.


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Two- A Home

River was amazed when he walked into the tent Syria and their group had moved their tents to a clearing near theirs huts. Remus had sunken the RV and it was now in the trunks in the tent. He had already met Carl when he had called the day before. To say that both of them were rivals was an understatement. Even with a mirror blocking them from each other Harrison could tell when he wasn't looking, they both glared at one another. Harrison just hoped they would learn to like each other or tolerate one another for him at least.

River had shown Harrison all of his favorite spots on the island the island looked smaller than it actually was it had underground caves and a beach wrapped around the entire island. Harrison loved it their he couldn't wait to go get Carl and bring him here.

Syria watched Harrison run after the other children she grinned and said ''It's prefect we don't have to worry anymore.''

Remus kissed the side of her head and mumbled ''We are safe here maybe we can have another child''

Syria looked up at her mate and shook her head and said ''No not until there's a cure I don't want to raise another child in this world I can't do that''

Remus understood were she was coming from he whispered ''I understand'' they watched Glenn and Daryl help fix rooftops and doors. Michonne and Merle were talking with the farmer's over by the corn fields. Shane was talking with Tail Feather it was perfect.

That night

Carl looked at Harrison smiling happily. Carl said ''Are you still my mate? Because I know I still like…''

Harrison frowned at him and said ''Of course I still like you Carl your my mate but I think River is my mate too.''

Carl mumbled ''I don't like him''

Harri rolled his eyes and said ''River said the same thing about you''

Carl frowned at him and squeaked ''Why does he hate me.''

Harrison said ''He gave no reason the same as you.''

Carl crossed his arms and pouted ''I have a good reason I just don't know it yet''

Harrison giggled and shook his head and said ''Goodnight Carl''

Carl whispered ''Goodnight Harri'' Harrison disconnected the mirror's and laid down in bed.

Syria giggled and said ''Boy's can be difficult huh''

Harrison huffed and said ''They haven't even met and they hate each other for no reason''

Syria said ''They hate each other because they both like you.''

Harrison grunted ''Well their stupid''

Syria kissed his head and said ''I know pup''

Harrison hummed ''I love it here mom''

Syria grinned ''I'm glad you like it here''

Harrison hummed ''We are home mom'' Syria tucked him in. Syria looked at her son snuggling into the bed she left the room and Shane walked over and kissed her lips and Syria hummed Shane smiled at her and yawned and Syria dragged him to their bedroom and they laid down in bed and Remus wrapped an arm around Syria's waist and Shane pressed against her back and

Syria said ''Pup is having boy problems they both hate each other River and Carl''

Remus chuckled Shane grunted ''They haven't even met''

Syria laughed ''That's what Harri said he also said he loves it here'' Remus nodded and said ''I'm Glad'' he kissed her head.

He mumbled ''Night''

Shane grunted ''Night''

Syria kissed both of their cheeks ''Goodnight you guys''

AN

Ok I think this is going to be the last chapter I think I can end it like this and then make a sequel after the governor attacks the prison so that's going to be the next story. OK so I'm going to edit this so I can fix my mistakes and then write the sequel after my other stories are done.


End file.
